Getting to know you
by Supernaturalcreature
Summary: Story takes place after initiation. Four and Tris are not together. FourTris.
1. Chapter 1

I was standing on the roof watching the city lights go out. It has been three month after the initiation. I stood there for a while and after the city was buried in darkness I went back to dormitory. When I woke up, I got dressed and went to the canteen where my friends were. I took a banana and some dauntless cake and sat with my friends. They were all laughing hard.

"Tris Uriah is telling a story, '' Christina laughs and slaps my arm.

"I remembered how Zeke dropped his but that's not my story listen." Uriah said trying to manage his laughter.

We all looked first at Zeke who was smirked and showed his middle finger and then to Uriah waiting for his story.

Yesterday I was coming here when I saw Four and Eric talking so I eavesdropped. They were talking about you Tris. Everyone looked at me.

"Is there anything we don't know Tris?"Christina said with cunning smile.

And everyone was looking at me with that same smile.

"Like what?" I asked with a blank look.

"Don't tell me you didn't notice how Four looks at you. He undresses you with his eyes every time he looks at you". Christina says with a devilish expression.

"You have a very vivid imagination" I say laughing.

"As you say" she says with a cute smile.

"Christina is right I heard Eric accusing Four of favoritism. He was yelling at him and telling that a weak stiff like you couldn't get past the initiation. Four punched him and they started to fight. I was afraid that they will see me so I quickly walked away." Uriah said with a serious expression on his face.

"I always wonder how a skinny and weak girl like me passed the initiation. But one thing I can say for sure. I passed initiation myself and Four has nothing to do with it." I say with a solid tone.

"Don't worry Tris Eric just likes talking shit about people. He is an asshole.'' says Lynn.

"I am going to get a tattoo. Who is coming with me." says Uriah almost shouting.

We all decided to get new tattoos. Getting a tattoo is very common thing in dauntless. It's like getting a new clothing item. I picked Dauntless sign on my right shoulder. Christina gets an Elephant tattoo on her left hand, Uriah's tattoo is a fox and Lynn's is half sun half-moon.

When we got our tattoos we decided to go to the pit and there was a party.


	2. Chapter 2

Hi Guys! This is my first story .I do not own the characters. All the credit goes to the amazing Veronica Roth.

We go to the table where all the drinks are. I was listening to loud music and looking around in expectation to see him. After what Uriah told me I was thinking about Four all the time. Four likes me I can't believe that. And then I see him staring at me smiling. I smile at him too. When I looked at my right I saw only Christina finishing her drink. The others were dancing.

"Let's dance," Christina says with her usual cheerful voice.

"Christina you know that I'm not much of a dancer," I said with annoyed voice.

But she pulled me to the dance floor. It's Christina she is a very energetic person and you can't just stand still when she is near. With her, you can dance till dawn and still be cheerful. Yes that's her.

A few hours later table where all the drinks were was empty and everyone started to complain.

"Somebody has to go and bring us more drinks," Eric shouts to the crowd.

"Don't you mind if we go and bring the drink," Four says with unusual soft voice.

I was surprised by his offer but decided to go.

We go and start to search where the drinks are but suddenly the features of his face go serious but anxious.

"I offered you to be the ones who will bring the drinks so we could talk," he says suddenly.

Oh my god is he realy going to say that he likes or maybe loves me. Am I ready for this conversation? I am dauntless. I will not be afraid.

"I like you Tris," Four says.

"I don't know what to say Four. I am not pretty. I am weak and skinny girl," I said surprised.

I didn't think that he will ever confess to me that he likes me.

"I disagree. You are beautiful in your own way. You are strong and full of light. I enjoy you," he says with a boyish grin.

I tried to say anything but we are bombarded with flour which is on the top shelf and the bag torn. We both laughed. And he then sees a bowl of powdered sugar on the table. He takes handful of powdered sugar and throws it to me. I start to run and he runs after me. This always serious and mystery man is now acting like a child. I grab a tomato from the box and try to hide but I slip and fall. He comes immediately and I throw the tomato which hits his face and he laughs like a child. He holds a hand out to me and I take it. I haven't laughed so much in this few days. When I fully stand on my feet I run and hide. He comes from behind and embraces me. With his touch electricity goes to my whole body. We laugh again.

"You're my hostage, and I want to hear your answer now," he says laughing.

"What answer?" I ask teasing him.

"Do you like me?" he says half breathing.

"Let's just meet and get to know each other better. Than time will tell," I say trying to catch my breath.

"Ok. But you said it. There is no turning back now," he says greening.

"I don't want to ruin the moment but let's get the drinks and go. They have lost us." I say awkwardly.

"As you wish girlfriend," he says with the most charming smile.


	3. Chapter 3

When we go out we meet Christina and Will.

"What happened to you? We lost you. And we were coming to see if everything is ok." she asks with a sly smile.

"The flour bag was ripped and we get floured," I say with innocent tone.

We gave the drinks to Will and went to our apartments to take shower. Then we came back. But I didn't stay there for a long time. Christina pulled me to hер apartment. She wanted to know what I and Four did all that time at the canteen. This is Christina you can't hide anything from her. So I told her everything. She probably was more delighted of the news than I did when Four told me he likes me.

"I was always picturing you two together. I am so happy for you," she said cheering like a child.

"Today it's late but tomorrow we'll go to the mall and buy you a lot of beautiful dresses and also new sexy lingerie" she said with cunning smile.

"Christina!" I said almost shouting.

"We just decided to go out together to know each other better. And nothing else" I said lowering my voice.

"But we will buy you a lot of beautiful dresses. And I don't want to hear any arguments." Christina says with a cute smile.

"Ok. I give up." I say laughing.

Next morning we went to the mall and Christina made me to try on thousands of pretty dresses. After several hours we left the mall with lots of bags. I was exhausted and very hungry, so we left our bags in my apartment and went to the cafeteria. We took a piece of dauntless cake and some mashed potato. I looked around and saw Four. He was sitting with other dauntless leaders. We went and sat at the table near him. He looked at me and smiled I smiled too. When I've already finished eating he came and sat near us.

"Hi girls," he said smiling.

"Don't you mind if we go for a walk now?" he said with a cute smile.

"Sure I said," trying to catch my breath.

We went out of dauntless compound and went to take a train.

"I want to take you to a special place. Until this moment I never wanted to show this place to anyone but you're special and I want to show you how beautiful is that place." says Four with great excitement.

I blush. We see the train coming and are prepare to jump.


	4. Chapter 4

We get on the train and I sat on his lap. He put his hands over me. I felt safe in his arms. After a while we jumped from the train. His secret place was amazing. There was a waterfall, and the water was crystal clear. Whose water fell into a small river. We lay on the grass and watched the birds flying across the azure clear sky and listened to the water flowing. And then I got this crazy idea came to me. I really wanted to swim in the river with Four.

"Four," I say but he interrupts me.

"Call me Tobias. This is my real name. When it's just two of us, I would be glad if you called me by my real name," he says with a soft voice.

"Ok Tobias. What I am going to say may sound crazy. I want you and me to swim in that river," I say pleadingly.

He looks at me surprised for a while and doesn't say anything.

"If you want we could try. I think the water is not too deep. But the thing is I don't know how to swim," he says with a concerned look.

"Neither do I. But we can try and learn together," I say laughing to dispel his anxiety.

So we get up and started to undress. I stayed in my bra and underwear and Tobias was only in his boxers. The water was warm and lovely. We started fooling around and splashing water on each other. And then we went to a waterfall and stood directly beneath him and began kissing passionately. It was a sunny day and we get dry very fast and it was time to go back to the dauntless compound.

When we came back to the dauntless compound Eric approached to us.

"What a sweet couple," he said with a smirk.

Tobias's muscles began to tighten and he was ready to punch Eric. But when I hold his hand he relaxed a little.

"What do you want Eric?" Tobias asked still a little tensed.

"Max gave the two of us a lot of paperwork. I left your half of paperwork on your table. The deadline is tomorrow." Eric said with his usual evil look.

When we reached my apartment I asked hoping that he would come in and we would spend some more time together.

Tobias walked me to my apartment. Now that I am a dauntless member I have my own apartment.

"Do you want to come in?" I asked with a cute smile.

"I would love to. But I have to go and do that stupid paperwork," he said coming closer to me.

When I entered my apartment I lay down on the couch thinking of this wonderful day I had. I never swam. Truth to be told I never thought about that when I was in the abnegation.

I feel that being here in dauntless changed me. I became more relaxed, and I had some muscles now. I am still weak but not as much as before. I never regretted my decision to come here to dauntless. If I have chosen to stay in abnegation I would never met Tobias and I wouldn't certainly had this amazing day. I felt a sudden urge to tell everything about this day to Christina except the secret about Four's real name. So I took my keys and bag to see Christina.


	5. Chapter 5

"Place where it took me was just wonderful. There was a waterfall which dropped into a small river," I said remembering that amazing day.

"Oh, how romantic Tris," Christine said with a cheerful voice.

"And you would not believe if I told you," I said impatiently.

"I am burning of curiosity," Christina said with has burning from curiosity eyes.

"We swam in the river and kissing under the waterfall," I said almost shouting with excitement.

"Christina this was an amazing day," I say widely smiling.

I stayed for a while at Christina's apartment, we talked and laughed a lot then I went to my apartment. The next morning when I was going to canteen a strong hand dragged me into a corner where there are no cameras.

"If you make a noise I will bang your head to the wall," said a rough voice.

It's Eric I recognized him even in this dark place. He injected me something and I blacked out. When I woke up I was lying on a cold hard surface. My hands and legs were cuffed to a bed spot. I couldn't move my body was paralyzed.

"Hello stiff. Four, you and me are going to play a game. Four can see us from the camera over there," said Eric with an evil look.

"Four your little Stiff is in my secret lair. And I can do to her whatever I want. Every 20 minutes I will take off one off her cloth and so on until she is naked. And then I'll fuck her the hard way then I'll drag her all the way to canteen naked. So hurry up," Eric said with an evil laugh.

"I was always wandering what Four sees in you and I am going to find out that right now," Eric said with an evil laugh.


	6. Chapter 6

Twenty minute Eric said looking at his watch. Then he began to bite and lick my neck.

"You liked it don't you stiff," he said laughing maniacally.

He touched my breasts.

"For a stiff you have amazing tits," he said coming closer.

Eric grabs my chin and whispered with very seductive but mocking tone.

"Tris I want you. I want to rip your cloth and kiss every square inch of your body. I want to bite, squeeze and lick your big and juicy tits. I want to fuck you the hard way and listen how you shout my name," he said and then laughed evilly.

Eric goes away from me. He never called me by my name. He was always calling me stiff. He did that on purpose.

"Which I will do if he didn't find you," he said that part with his usual harsh voice.

He lifts my shirt and starts to lick my belly. I felt like hours have passed.

"20 minute has elapsed," Eric said with triumphant voice.

Then he goes somewhere I can't see where and comes back with a scissors and a whip in his hand.

He cut and then ripped my shirt and throws it on the floor. Eric starts to whip my hands, tits, stomach and legs. Another 20 minutes passed and when Eric was takin off my bra we heard a loud voice.

I thought that I was half conscious from all the beatings. I thought I saw Four and then I blacked out again.

When I opened my eyes again I saw someone and thought that it was Eric and started to shout at the top of my lungs. Then I heard a familiar soft voice.

"Tris it's me Four. He is gone. You are in the infirmary," said Four.

And I calmed down. His eyes were big and frightened. I have never seen him frightened.

"When you are allowed to leave the infirmary you will live with me. I don't accept any arguments. I know that we I know that we have agreed not to rush the things between us but I thought a lot and find that the best solution.

"I want to sleep," I said a bit callous and closed my eyes.


	7. Chapter 7

When I was allowed to leave the infirmary Four took me to his apartment. He carried me to his apartment in bridal style. When we came to his apartment he laid me down on the couch.

"Are you hungry? I bring something for you from canteen," he asked awkwardly.

"I am tired I want to sleep," I said a little harsh.

He carried me to his bedroom and wanted to say something but I turned my back to him so he left the room. Whenever he was going to work Cristina came to sit with me. Four and Christina came to me one by one trying to speak to me but I don't want to talk to anybody. All day I was sleeping or just staring at celling. Days pass and I practically didn't eat anything and that didn't bother me. One month passed and one day I decided to talk to Four and broke with him. I don't know if he pities me or still loves me but I don't feel like I love him anymore. Something has broken inside me. I am broken and I don't want to be mended. I just want to be alone for some time and then time will tell. His bed is big so he comes and sits near me.

"We need to talk," I say with an official tone.

"Do you know how much I missed you and your beautiful voice?" he asks pressing his forehead to mine.

Then he hugs me tightly and the warmth of his body overwhelms me with feelings again but I push them away.

"I had time to think about what happened and don't want to see you anymore," I say with stern look.

He just looks at me for a moment as if to see if I am joking or not then says.

"But I love you Tris and I know that you love me too I felted it when I hugged you. And my feelings for you haven't changed. I love you. And don't you dare to think that I do all of this because I pity you!" he said tears rolling down from his eyes.

"I am sorry but I don't feel it anymore," I said with shaking voice.

"Please Tris please give me a chance and I will make you to love me again. Give me month and when the month will pass and you decided to leave me, I'll let you go," he pleaded with his big and depthless eyes.

I looked into his eyes and I looked so long into his depthless eyes that I loosed my cool. And then I understood that I was going to make a horrible mistake if I refused his offer. I still feel something for him. I do not know it is love or something else but I don't want to lose this feeling. After long pause I finally say.

"I accept your offer. I give you one month," I said trying to sound normal.

He embraced me so tight I couldn't even breathe then he said with.

"But this month you will stay at my apartment. I'll go to the canteen and bring you something to eat and you will eat all of it," he said with a cheerful voice.

I agreed and he raced to the canteen and he brought for me mashed potato, apples, bananas and a whole dauntless cake. I smiled widely and started to eat.


	8. Chapter 8

The next day when Tobias had gone to work Christina came to see me at Four's apartment. She hugged me tightly and I told her everything about my agreement with Four.

"Tris you did the right choice. You two are meant to be together. I am so happy to see you this way," she said with her usual cheerful voice.

"Time will tell but I feel happy with him," I said smiling.

"Tris I want to tell you something but it's a secret. Don't tell anyone even Four! I and Will are planning to have a child," she said almost whispering.

"I won't tell anybody. Why are you whispering we are alone?" I asked with cunning smile.

"Because here even walls have ears," she said seriously.

"I imagine mini you and Will running around the dauntless compound." I said laughing.

"I wish our baby had the eyes and smile of Will," Christina said lost in her dreams.

I went to kitchen and bring us some dauntless cake left from yesterday.

"Yesterday Four brought me a whole dauntless cake," I said laughing.

We ate and laughed a lot and then she left. I was not alone for a long time Tobias came early. We sat on the couch his arms wrapped around me.

"I have not seen you for a few hours and already miss you," he whispered in my ear.

"I have not had time to miss you. Christina came, we talked and laughed," I say with a mocking smile.

He looked at me for a few seconds and began to tickle me. I laughed and then I grabbed the pillow that was on my side of the couch, and managed to hit him. He stopped tickling me, took the pillow from his side of the couch and hit me too. We hit each other with our pillows for a few seconds and then I throw my pillow away and run laughing. He ran after me laughing too and tore his pillow. He throws feathers at me. It fall to the floor like snowflakes. I haven't laughed this much a long time. Then he tried to push me to wall but I managed to run away.

"Catch me if you can," I say teasing him.

After a while we were out of breath. Then he manages to push me to a wall and seductively kisses my neck.

I put my hand on his neck. I swiftly move my hand to the small of his back and then under his shirt. Four picks me up the bridal style lay me on the couch and lies down with me. We lie in the silence just staring into one another's eyes. Then he puts his arm around my neck and now I am lying on him. Suddenly I felt an urge to kiss him. But I wanted first to tease him a little. I seductively licked my lip. Then I touched his lips with my finger and then bite my finger. He tried to kiss me but I moved away. I lean in close to him letting our lips brush and finally kiss him. We kissed hungrily. He was like fresh air. Now I was beginning to breathe for real and before I was not breathing fully. I put my into the small of his back. We kissed for hours. I was deliriously happy. At night when I was lying in my bed Tobias came and lied with me. Then he hovered over me with his hands at each side.

"Now you will know what it means to tease me. You are mine and this time you can't run from me," he said smiling widely.

"But I'm a little innocent girl," I say laughing.

He just laughed at what I said. We decided not to rush the thing and just fool around. With a slight movement he removed my nightdress and throws it on the floor. He was kissing my neck and massaging my boobs. This was my first time but I didn't feel nervous or worried about my body. I feel only pleasure. Then he starts to kiss my boobs one by one. I try to turn us over but I fail.

"You can't win this time," he whispers in my ear.

"We'll see," I whisper.

He goes down and starts to kiss my belly. When we are kissing again I manage to lick his lip. He brings his mouth near my ear and whispers.

"You started this," he whispers laughing.

He bites me all the way from my shoulders to ears making me moan every time. I took the right time and suck his earlobe. Then he starts to lick and bite my boobs. We fooled around all night. We slept when the sun was already rising. And we slept cuddling each other.


End file.
